The True Destiny Oneshot edition
by randomlass
Summary: Okay, Crystal Persian and I got the idea of writing oneshots that have our OCs from True Destiney in them. DonOC, LeoOC [Rated to be safe] Oneshot two edited!
1. THE TORTURE!

**Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, or anything mentioned that has to do with TV, but we own ourselves and Micco

* * *

**

THE TORTURE:

Krystal looked at the ceiling blowing stray hair from her face; her face was etched in boredom.

"Kat, do you wanna just dance?" she asked.

"You know I'm not a fan of dancing," Kat said.

"Live for once," Krystal groaned, shaking her head.

"Hey, Krystal, Kat," the two looked at Micco, "are you two okay?"

"We're bored," Krystal said, "and because Kat is no fun…"

"Ha, look at who you're calling no fun," Kat said.

"Kat, who in the heck is no fun?" Krystal asked.

"Dora the Explorer that's who," Kat grinned.

"No, she's scary…who can be happy all the time?" Krystal stood up, "SWIPER NO SWIPING, SWIPER NO SWIPING!"

"My dad forced me to watch that show…when I turned thirteen," Kat shivered, "so many hours of the cheery little girl, that goes on adventures with a monkey. The monkey should have his own TV show."

"And what pray tell would it be called?" Krystal asked.

"Boots and His Red Boots," Kat laughed.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Mikey entered the room.

"That doesn't beat, having to watch Barney with the kids you babysat for hours and hours," Krystal said, "I barely survived."

"Heh, and don't forget the puppet shows that my father played while my sister was asleep, and my sister was the puppet," Kat blinked, "that was so painful."

"Oh, I remember those," Krystal said, "those were crazy…CRAZY I TELL YOU!"

"What's crazy?" Leo stood there his arms crossed.

"What else happened to you that caused you pain?" Mikey asked.

"Like we would tell you," Kat said, "you already know too much."

"Well, would you tell Leo?" Mikey smirked.

"Not in a million years," Krystal hissed.

"Oh, come on, they couldn't be that bad," Leo said, sitting down.

"They are that bad," Krystal said, "I mean…this were the craziest things that our families done to us."

"Like, you try being my/Kat's sister tied to a chair watching Teletubies, Bubah, and then all those other little kids shows," the two girls said at the same time.

"That is torture," Mikey said.

"That ain't the half of it," Kat said, "have you ever had a girl that is…eleven years old cuss you out before?"

"Nope," Leo said.

"My sister cussed me out constantly…and sometimes my dad…would just yell at me when I did something wrong," Kat said, "or pick on me like I was some little kid."

"Basically the same thing happened to me, except…it was only my parents," Krystal sighed, "I still remember the last thing my mom said to me, in our latest argument."

"That beats having Sarah cuss you out when you only turn up the music a little bit, when she's watching TV," Kat rolled her eyes, "and she said she was the responsible one…No."

"Hey, what's going on?" Don walked into the room.

"Hey, Kat, remember your fear of Bob the Builder," Krystal grinned.

"No…the talking, vehicles are going to kill me!" Kat spazzed, "I don't wanna die!"

"Oh wait, she's still afraid of Bob the Builder," Krystal stated.

"They are too happy for their own good!" she fell out of her seat.

"You got that right," Don stated.

* * *

That was oneshot number 1 hope you liked it!

PLEASE R&R


	2. Surprise Party

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOT EVEN THE SHOW MENTIONED, AND THE SONG _BRING ME TO LIFE_ BY EVANESCENCE! ALL WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!

* * *

"Mikey, I'm telling ya, Raimundo Pedrosa isn't the one for Kimiko, I say it's the cheese ball Omi," Raph growled.

"OMI IS ONLY THREE FEET TALL!" Mikey cried, "HOW COULD KIMIKO BE WITH HIM?"

"Mikey, have you talked to someone who knows about the fourth season?" Raph asked.

"Nope…" Mikey stated.

"Kimiko is going to end up with the pipsqueak, and then she's going to die," Raph said with a smug expression.

"Will you guys cut out with the Xiaolin Showdown stuff, ever since they aired it, you two have been fighting," Kat sighed, she was depressed, "besides…I heard what Raph heard too, and that there might not be a fourth season."

"So shut up," Krystal groaned.

"What's with the gloomy expressions?" Mikey asked.

"We don't want to talk about it," Kat stated, standing up.

"Later," Krystal sighed, the two walked off.

"Hey guys what's up?" Leo asked, entering the room.

"I thought Kat, and Krystal would be in here," Don said.

"Uh..." Raph began.

"They're depressed," Mikey stated, "so they went topside."

"What?" Leo asked, "Why didn't you stop them?"

"They just seem really depressed…I wonder when their birthdays are," Mikey stated.

Don shook his head and Leo rolled his eyes, and began to walk in the same direction Kat and Krystal went.

"Where are you going?" Raph asked, "We just got back from patrol an hour ago."

"Topside," Don stated.

Kat and Krystal were sitting in the park, their eyes blank as memories entered their minds.

"Happy Birthday Krystal."

"Happy Birthday Kat."

The two let out a sigh, and leaned back on the bench they were sitting on.

"Kat, do you think we should tell them?" Krystal asked.

"No," Kat closed her eyes, "it just keeps reminding me of our family."

"Our sweet sixteen, and we're gloomy about it," they both sighed. They froze when they heard rustling in the bushes, they held on to each other trembling…their eyes wide.

"Oh no, he's going to get us…what are we going to do?"

"We heard everything," their eyes widened when Leo and Don stepped out of the bushes, they seemed hurt, "Why would that be the reason?"

"Look, we got to go, okay," Kat stood up.

"We need some, us time," Krystal said, "We would like to have some girl time."

They watched as the two girls walked off to cheer themselves up.

"Man, I feel really bad," Don stated, "I mean…"

"Donny, I just got an idea," Leo grinned, "I know this is Mike's expertise, but maybe we should throw them a surprise party."

"Yeah, I like that idea," Don nodded, "let's go tell the others."

-Five Minutes Later-

"TODAY'S THEIR BIRTHDAY!" Mikey's eye twitched.

"Yeah, maybe…" Don began.

"We are definitely throwing them a surprise party," Mikey began, "we just need to set everything up in a Japanese theme…and maybe some pictures of Killer Whales, because Kat loves the Free Willy movies, and maybe.."

"Mikey, how did you find that out?" Don asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I read it in her dairy when she wasn't looking," Mikey grinned, "and then Dolphins for Krystal; because I also read in her dairy that she loves them."

"Mikey…remind me to hurt you later," Micco growled.

"What are you gonna do little girl?" he smirked. Micco smirked.

"Oh no, please don't tell, please! I want it to happen!"

"Who says it won't happen if I didn't tell them?" Micco asked.

"Guys, lets just assign jobs and get this over with…I vote on decorations," Raph grinned.

"Ooo, I vote on cooking and calling April and Casey to get the gifts," Micco giggled.

"I vote on music…that leaves distracting them…"

"You know we already volunteer for that," Leo rolled his eyes, "Come on Don, so we won't get in their way."

"…" no answer.

"Donny?" Leo asked.

"Leo, he's way ahead of you," Raph chuckled.

-With Kat and Krystal-

"Here you go ladies," the cheery man handed them their birthday cake ice cream.

"Thanks," they forced a smile and sat down.

"Really…why did today happen," Krystal stated, plopping a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"Hey, maybe to lighten up the mood, let's talk about our favorite TMNT episodes?" Kat said, smiling a bit, digging her spoon in hers.

"Ooo, you remember that episode when they first introduced Ve," Krystal began, "that one was my favorite."

"Oh, I remember, you went nuts that day…cheering Leo on, with out him hearing you," Kat nodded, "but I bet he did."

"There was so much honor in that episode, and how he came up on top," Krystal grinned, her mood had lightened a bit, "and don't forget your favorite episode."

"Heh, I was majorly jealous during that episode too," Kat stated, "I mean…Sydney, yes she's nice, but he's too good for her! I mean…yeah…okay…shutting up." Kat said covering her mouth from the look that Krystal was giving her.

"Kat, calm down," Krystal said.

"Okay…I'm calm," Kat took a deep breath, "he was a real hero during that episode. Well, they're always heroes, but Donny-cakes took the spotlight."

"Oh Gosh, I remember when you started calling him that," Krystal laughed.

"Beats…wait, you never had…dang," Kat pouted, "I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Ha, you don't even remember what I called Leo," Krystal stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, now I remember…Honey Swords," Kat giggled.

"Kat," Krystal warned.

"Okay…gosh," Kat rolled her eyes, taking a bite out of her ice cream.

"So you already have nicknames for us?"

"So, you heard everything…" Kat blushed, noticing Leo and Don in trench coats and hats standing over them.

"We were standing here shortly after _'Really why did today happen,'_ you just were to engrossed with your conversation to notice," Leo grinned.

"Wow, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," Krystal sighed.

"Hey, you wanna go do something?" Don asked.

"Like what?" Kat asked.

-Three minutes later-

"Okay, this is not what I had in mind," Kat shook her head as the lights of the club danced a round her.

"Nah, I think this place is great," Krystal giggled, dancing to the music.

"Yeah…real fun," Kat said flatly.

"Krystal, may I have this dance?" Leo walked up to her.

"But I thought you couldn't dance," Krystal said. He just sighed and grabbed her arm, and dragged her off somewhere on the dance floor.

"Kat," Don held out his hand, she shook her head.

"Me and dancing…" she began, but he grabbed her hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor. Then the song, _Bring Me to Life_, by Evanescence, started to play.

Krystal blushed when Leo took a hold of her hand a twirled her, and he then pulled her close.

Don blinked noticing how nervous Kat was, "So, you're not a huge fan of dancing."

"Nope," she said.

"Okay, let me help you," he smirked.

Kat blushed as Don pulled her close; the two were just swaying to the beat. She slowly closed her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips.

Krystal and Leo were moving to the beat, Krystal dancing around in circles, circulating him, causing him to, smirk…She was toying with him.

He kept a close eye on her movements, and took a hold of her arm as it would have barely missed his bicep. She looked at him with a blush on her cheeks, a small smile on her lips.

"Were you toying with me?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said innocently, her eyes twinkling.

Kat took this verse to capture Donatello into a lip lock.

"Well…" he couldn't finish his sentence, Krystal jumped into his arms, kissing him.

-Back at the Lair-

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Casey asked, trying to get the wrapped gift off his hand.

"Because Kat and Krystal are depressed," Mikey stated, putting one of Kat's CD cases next to all the other CD stuff, "and today is their birthday."

"Michelangelo, why did you read their dream journals?" Master Splinter frowned.

"Uh…uh…SPENCER MADE ME DO IT!" Mikey pointed at Krystal's kitten.

"Mew?" he tilted his head, blinking.

"Great save, genius," Raph stated sarcastically, pinning up a banner that said 'Happy Birthday' and he jumped down to grab the streamers, only to have Spencer pounce them.

"Look, we don't have time for this," he glared at the kitten, "I'll get you a ball of yarn if you let me have the streamers."

Spencer just stared at him, and then started gnawing on the streamers.

"GRRRR! I swear if that cat wasn't Krystal's he would have been dead by now!"

-Flashback-

"KRYSTAL, I'M SORRY!" Raph cried as flames were thrown at him.

"IF I SEE YOU TRY TO HURT SPENCER OR GINGER EVER AGAIN, YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH, YOU GOT IT!" Krystal growled her hands engulfed in flames.

"Okay," Raph said.

"Krystal, I'm going for a walk, wanna join me?" Kat asked.

"Sure Kat!" Krystal smiled, and the two walked off. When Raph thought he was alone.

"You know what, Krystal is scary when she's angry," Raph stated, walking off to his room, "I find that seriously sexy."

The next thing he knew, Leo was pinning him to the wall, a glare on his brother's face.

-End Flashback-

He shivered at the memory.

"Raph…we have extra streamers in my room," Micco said, peaking out of the kitchen with a bowl of vanilla icing in her arms, and some icing on the tip of her nose.

"Micco, you go icing on your nose," Mikey laughed.

"Mikey, say another word and I'll tell them the reason why you read their dream notebooks," Micco glared daggers at him.

"Aww, come on, even you wanna know what they dream about," Mikey said with an innocent look.

-Back with our two favorite couples-

"That was…" Kat began.

"Fun," Don finished for her, she nodded blushing.

"Thanks for making me dance," she giggled.

"Hey…why are those booths out here?" Krystal asked.

"Oh, umm…I don't really know," Leo blinked, they were booths that you would see in carnivals, they had stuffed animals as prizes, and the games varied from the darts, to the ball games.

"Wow," Kat said, "this place makes you feel like you're at a carnival, minus all the rides…I had a dream like this once."

"Yeah, I remember having this dream too," Krystal said, she blinked noticing a cute tiger stuffed animal at the knock down the pins with baseballs booth. She stayed quite just staring at it, Leo noticed this, and smiled.

"One round please," he smiled seeing her confusion.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Krystal asked as he slammed a five on the counter and the guy that ran the booth handed him three baseballs.

"You'll see," he smirked, sizing up for the first throw.

"You know how to play this?" Krystal blinked.

"Nope, this is my first try," he threw the fist ball, and hit the top pin.

"Really?" she asked as he grabbed the second ball, and throwing it. It hit the second and third pin.

"Pick your prize," the man said in boredom. Leo smirked.

At another game Don and Kat were going against each other in those games that spray water.

"And number four is the winner," the woman announced.

"Well, the best person won," Kat giggled, watching as Don took his prize that was a toy killer whale.

"Nah, I say the best person lost," he grinned handing her the toy.

"But you won it fair a square," Kat said, blinking.

"But today is your birthday," he grinned; she couldn't help but smile taking the toy in her arms.

"You're a sweetie, you know that," she giggled.

"Hey, maybe we should be heading back," Krystal grinned, holding on to the same toy tiger that she was looking at earlier.

-Five minutes later-

"Why is it so dark in here?" Kat asked loudly.

As the lights went on, and blinded Kat and Krystal.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEOPLES!" the peoples was shouted by Mikey, but everyone else shouted that.

Everyone panicked as tears found their way into the two's eyes.

"Maybe we went a little too far," Micco gulped.

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" the two cried, "I mean, we may not be with our family right now, but you guys are just as good."

"Then I say, let's eat cake!" Mikey proclaimed.

"No, we open presents then eat cake," Master Splinter shook his head.

"Wait, you guys didn't have to…" Kat began.

"But we wanted to," April smiled.

Minutes later, after the ripping of paper, the two girls couldn't help but grin seeing their gifts. Krystal had received a a royal blue lab top from Micco, a royal blue kimono with floral designs from Master Splinter, perfume that April had made herself as the scent of strawberries, a DDR and it's accessories from Mikey, a spell book from Raph, a CD with Japanese music from Casey, Don a special hair dryer, and finally from Leo, a diamond Yin necklace, with one of his first Katanas.

Kat received a royal purple lab top from Micco, a royal purple kimono with butterfly designs from Master Splinter, a perfume that April had made herself as the scent of lavenders, a Karaoke Party Revolution and it's accessories from Mikey, a book of potions from Raph, a hair crimper from Leo, and an onyx Yang necklace, and a hand crafted Bo staff from Don.

"So…how did you guys know?" Kat asked.

"Oh, Don and Leo told us," Mikey grinned.

"Okay…we need to talk to them alone," Krystal said, a slight frown on her lips.

"Sure, talk in the Dojo," Raph smirked.

"Thank you," Kat said, standing up. Minutes later the four stood in the Dojo.

"Okay, start with the yelling," Don said, shutting his eyes. He opened them finding himself in Kat's grip.

"This has been our best b-day ever," the two girls smiled, "thank you."

"No problem," Leo said, hugging Krystal back.

"We have a gift for you guys too," Kat smiled.

"But you'll have to close your eyes first," Krystal grinned.

The two boys closed their eyes, and then found themselves in a full on lip lock.

"Hey guys…" Mikey peaked inside, "is it safe to…" his voice trailed off.

"What is it Mikey?" Raph said, entering, he gaped seeing what was going on before them.

"Back away slowly," Mikey whispered.

"Shut up," Raph growled backing away.

As soon as the kiss was over, they had no idea the two where in there.

-April's place, ten minutes later-

"Are you two going to stay until we fall asleep?" Krystal yawned, crawling into bed.

"If you want us to," Leo shrugged.

"What do you think?" Kat asked, snuggling into the covers, "Night."

"Night," Krystal said. With that the two fell asleep, and the ones that they loved more than anything in the world, watching them as they slept.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen girls," Leo murmured, Don nodding in agreement. They kissed the two sleeping girls on their foreheads, and stood there watching.

* * *

Second oneshot completed

PLEASE R&R


	3. Spa Treatment

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own our OCs

-

"WHERE CAN THEY BE!?" Leo panicked tearing the room apart.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Don looked under Kat's bed, and then ran to the walk in closet, and glanced inside.

"What are you two doing?" Micco asked.

-At a Spa-

"This feels so good," Kat sighed as the masseuse massaged her back.

"You got that right," Krystal smiled as she got the same treatment, "it was cool of Micco and April to do this for us."

Kat nodded.

-Back where we left off-

Micco squealed with laughter as Leo and Don tickled her.

"Where are they?" Leo asked.

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" she gasped out.

"TELL US OR FACE DIRER CONSEQUENCES!" Don growled.

"THEY'RE AT THE MOVIES, NOW STOP TICKLING ME!" she cried. Leo and Don nodded and sprinted out of the room.

"I can't believe I just lied to them," she whispered.

-Flashback-

"I see that you two finally got away from Leo and Don," April teased as Kat and Krystal sat at the table, but they seemed a bit depressed.

"What's with the long faces?" Micco asked.

"We want some…us time," Krystal said, "I mean we love you guys…we just need some time alone, ya know?"

"Yeah," Kat nodded in agreement, "that's what we need right now."

"Well…I could give you these tickets to the spa that I got in the mail," April said holding out two tickets, "I mean…you two do deserve them."

"But we never been to a spa before," Kat and Krystal said simultaneously, and in the same tone.

"It will be fun," April grinned.

"But won't the guys get worried and look for us?" Kat asked.

"Don't worry, we won't tell," Micco said, "We swear on our honor." April nodded in agreement.

"We'll cover for you," April said.

"Okay…then we'll go," Krystal said.

-End Flashback-

"Man…will they kill me when they find out I lied," Micco whispered.

-The Spa-

Krystal sighed relaxing in the warm mud of the mud bath, she glanced up seeing Kat cautiously made her way inside the room, her black bikini showing off her curves, her hair was pulled into a messy bun, just like Krystal's.

"Kat…the mud isn't going to bite," Krystal rolled her eyes. Kat sighed, walking over and stepping in the mud.

"See I told you it wasn't going to bite," Krystal smirked as Kat sat inside, laying her head over the side of the tub.

"I wonder what the cover is?" Kat asked.

-The movies-

"I can't believe they're still showing this in theaters," Leo groaned, scanning over the theater as the Paris and Helen spoke.

He growled. An ancient war caused by the fight over a woman, it made him ill.

"They're not here," Don whispered, "man… Troy sure is popular."

"I'm not a big fan of Greek Mythology," Leo whispered, "come on."

"Leo…did you know there really was a Trojan War…and I think it was caused by the same reasons, but the woman didn't willingly go," Don said.

"Shut up, and just look for them," Leo growled.

-The Spa-

Krystal sighed, her white bikini sparkling in the hot spring. Kat was drifting off.

"You know what's annoying," Krystal frowned.

"What?" Kat said lazily.

"How over protective Leo is," Krystal stated.

"Heh, Donny's just as bad," Kat grinned, "but we love 'em."

"Yeah…but still…Leo is with me…all the time, while Don is with you…ALL THE TIME!" Krystal crossed her arms, "It does get kinda annoying."

"Yeah…but hey, we're in love with Ninjas…is there something wrong with that?" Kat asked.

"They're two very over protective ninjas that don't get us," Krystal rolled her eyes, "I don't get it…why is Leo being so over protective of me?"

"Because he loves you, and won't admit it," Kat stated, "Don won't admit he loves me."

"But still!" Krystal growled, "They could at least not be so over protective."

"And they could tell us that they love us," Kat stated flatly.

"Yeah…come on, let's move on to the sauna," Krystal said, standing up and stepping out of the hot spring. Kat nodded following her friend, and they wrapped themselves in towels and walked to the sauna.

Stepping into the sauna, Krystal poured water on the hot coals, and steam filled the room.

"This is the life, isn't it…" Kat smiled.

"Yeah…so after this we're taking a shower and getting our makeovers right?" Krystal asked.

"Yup," Kat nodded, starting to sweat from the steam.

-Two Hours later-

"So…you two got any boyfriends?" a lady asked as she did Krystal's hair the same style as Katara's in Avatar: The Last Air Bender.

"We do love these two guys," Kat began, "and I know they love us…but…"

"But what?" the lady doing Kat's hair in waves asked.

"But they won't admit it," Krystal said, looking at her manicured finger nails, which were French tipped, sky blue with cherry blossom designs.

"Ah…you two got the two boys who are afraid to admit their feelings," the woman doing Krystal's hair nodded.

"What?" Kat asked, looking at her manicured nails, which were black, with royal purple French tips, and had a line of glitter separating the black from the royal purple.

The women doing their hair went straight to doing their make up.

"Well...coming here was a great idea, just getting dolled up will give them more courage to say they love you," the woman who was doing Krystal's hair, started putting a concealer that met her skin tone on her face, and then applying a light pink blush.

"Just…smile, and show them the main reasons why they love you," the other woman said, applying lavender eye shadow on Kat's eyes after doing the concealer, and light red blush.

"Okay," Krystal said with her eyes closed, having blue eye shadow applied to her eyes.

"Okay, open your eyes," the two ladies instructed simultaneously, after the girls replied they started to apply mascara, and then finished by Krystal getting some light pink lip color on her lips, while Kat got cherry red lip color on her lips.

"Beautiful." Soon enough the two girls were pulled into the back where beautiful outfits were hung.

"Hmm…" one of the two ladies circled them like a hawk, before nodding and going through the rack of clothes grabbing two sparkling mini skirts, one black and the other white, two V neck tank tops that weren't sluttish in anyway, and two pairs of black and white dress shoes.

"Okay…you come here," she pointed at Krystal after handing the white skirt, black V neck tank top, and the other pair of black and white dress shoes to the second lady, "I want you to try this on…and then come and show us." Krystal nodded, scurrying to the room and slipping it on carefully. She stepped out.

"Krystal you look beautiful," Kat smiled as the other lady shoved her in with her clothes, minutes later Kat stepped out wearing what she was handed.

"Perfect…and this is a gift to you from us," one of the ladies smiled, "for those two sweet hearts."

"Just be yourselves and nothing can go wrong."

"Thank you," Kat smiled.

"We really appreciate this," Krystal grinned. The girls said their good-byes, and began to leave.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" Kat asked as they reached the door, and exited.

Seconds later they felt two figures bump into them, and the looked to see…a very panicked Leo and Don.

"I take that as a yes," Krystal giggled, causing them to turn and stare at them.

"Kat…Krystal…that can't be you," Don shook his head. Kat merely nodded her head, and she let out a laugh when he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Why didn't you tell us you were relaxing at a spa?" he asked.

"Because…we needed some girl time," Krystal said, "but why were you two looking for us?"

Leo blushed, he couldn't hide it, "Krystal…we've known each other for…a few weeks…but I want to tell you…that I…" his voice got caught in his throat. Krystal blushed, and Don became impatient, and hit him in the arm.

"Krystal, I love you," Leo blurted. Krystal blushed deep red, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww…that's so sweet," Kat smiled.

"Kat…I…" Don touched his cheek when Kat kissed him on the cheek.

"I know, and I love you too," she smiled.

Krystal walked hand in hand with Leo, and Kat walked hand in hand with Don.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be away for today?" Don asked.

"Because we wanted to have some girl time…like we did back in the real world," Krystal answered, "we do need time for BFFs to spend time together."

Leo nodded.

"But next time…tell us," Leo stated, as Krystal laid her head on his shoulder.

"Okay," Kat sighed, doing the same as Krystal, "we're dressed to go on a date ya know."

Mikey turned the corner looking for Leo and Don. His eyes widened, not recognizing Kat and Krystal.

"HEY PRETTY LADIES!" he whistled.

He started screaming like a little girl and running in circles when Leo and Don started to go after him, trying to go for his throat.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Mikey cried.

"Leo, Don…" Krystal watched as they chased Mikey around.

Kat let out a big whistle, and they stopped.

"Don't chase him…he didn't know," Kat said.

Leo and Don stopped, turning to the girls, and sending them smiles.

Mikey peaked from hiding behind a trash can, and watched as they walked off together hand in hand.


	4. I Miss You

_Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own our OCs_

_----_

_Dear Kat and Krystal,_

_I've gone to help out the guys in the lair, so you two have the place to yourselves. Promise me you won't do anything stupid to my apartment._

_See you later,_

_April_

"What makes her think we'll do something stupid?" Kat blinked.

"Aww, come on, she knows you," Krystal shook her head. Kat sighed, and looked at the calendar, her eyes widening on the day of tomorrow.

"Tomorrow's the anniversary," she whispered. Krystal looked at the calendar, and her face paled.

"No…no, I don't want tomorrow to come!" Krystal cried.

"_Oh no not again,"_ Spencer cried.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Ginger cried.

"What are we going to do?" the two girls asked at the same time.

-Next Day-

"Special delivery," April said walking into the lair.

"Where are Kat and Krystal?" Micco asked.

"Back at the apartment, but they wanted me to bring this," she held the note.

"I'll give it to Don and Leo," Micco grinned, walking into the dojo where Leo and Don were sparing.

"LEO, DONNY! TELEGRAM!" she shouted causing them to jump.

"Micco…don't do that!" Leo yelled.

"It's from Kat and Krystal," she grinned, handing it to Don, and walking out.

_Dear Leo and Don,_

_We're sorry we're not coming down today, but today is the anniversary of Kay and Val's deaths. We just wanted to let you know, we're sorry._

_Love,_

_Krystal and Kat_

Some of the words were smeared with tears, and the smell of strawberries, and lavenders clung onto the letter. The looked up, and stared at the date.

"Today, the anniversary is today!" Leo couldn't help but panic.

"Maybe we should go and see them," Don said.

"Yeah," Leo nodded.

The two threw on their disguises and rushed topside.

They didn't have to go far, they saw Kat and Krystal walking with Spencer and Ginger, and they noticed that there was no particular place they were going.

"KAT, KRYSTAL!" Leo cried running after them. The two turned abruptly, seeing the two, and they noticed the girls tear stained faces.

"Are you okay?" Don asked.

"We're fine," Kat forced a smile, "we just wanna be alone."

"So, for once can you two please go home," Krystal turned away.

"No," Leo shook his head, "Remember what happened the morning after we over heard you…we know everything, we know some guy took them away from you. You two can't be alone."

"Guys please, we really want to be alone," the two girls turned around and began to walk off, only to have them follow.

"Leave you guys alone today, we don't think so," Don and Leo followed.

"Fine, you guys can come along," Kat couldn't help but giggle.

-Flashback-

"What did you do in the real world?" Leo suddenly asked.

"A lot of stuff," Krystal said, "stuff similar to what we're doing now, hanging out with good friends (whispered) crushes." The boys didn't seem to hear that, but Kat did.

"And school, don't forget about school," Kat sighed, shaking her head.

"Ooo, yeah…" Krystal winced, but then her eyes brightened, "James hitting on Kat."

"Shut up," Kat hissed, "he was so not hitting on me."

"Yes he was you were…" Kat glared at Krystal.

"Well don't forget Anthony flirting with you every day," Kat stuck out her tongue. Both Don and Leo were jealous at this little part of the conversation.

"LIKE I WOULD EVER LIKE ANTHONY BACK!" Krystal squeaked. Leo sighed, shaking his head, causing her to look at him, "You okay there Leo?"

"I'm okay," he nodded.

"Don?" Kat asked.

"I'm good," Don said, calming down.

"We also watched a lot of TV!" Kat said.

"Yeah, we loved watching your show, it was so," Krystal giggled, "amazing."

"What did you celebrate?" Don asked.

"Mostly Christmas, Easter, Halloween, Veterans Day, Thanksgiving, Birthdays, and Kay and Val's deaths," Kat sighed, shaking her head, "we miss them."

Krystal pulled out her calendar, and pointed to a date that was circled, "That's the day that we lost them." The two girls sighed out of sadness.

-End Flashback-

Spencer was sitting on Krystal's head, and was getting bored, so he moved to Leo's head.

"So…where did you love to go with Kay and Val?" Don asked.

"The park. Why?" Kat blinked. The next thing they knew, the two turtles sent them sly looks, and scooped them up bridal style, and started running towards the closest park, Ginger following. They arrived at the park minutes later.

Leo and Don had a plan, and began to make mounds, a part of Japanese tradition to lost loved ones. They had watched Master Splinter do it multiple times for his lost master Yoshi, and they decided to do it for Kay and Val. Grabbing flowers, the two placed them on the mounds.

"What are those for?" Krystal asked.

"It's a Japanese tradition," Leo began, "whenever the body or ashes of a loved one can't be found, people made mounds, and put either flowers or a belonging of the loved one on the mound, and it is marked as a grave."

The two girls got all teary eyed and hugged Leo and Don, Krystal hugging Leo, and Kat hugging Don. The two boys turned bright red, and slowly began to hug back.

"Thank you guys so much, you don't know how much this means to us," the two girls said with tears of pure joy. Before either Leo or Don could say anything, Krystal kissed Leo, and Kat kissed Don, straight on the lips. After breaking the kiss, the two girls went to the graves and prayed.

After praying, the two girls stood up, and looked at the two boys.

"Do you wanna go do something?" Kat asked, causing the two boys to blink.

"Come on, we can go to the beach or something," Krystal grinned.

-At the Beach an hour later-

"Okay, Krystal and I will go looking for sea shells," Leo nodded.

"I'll take Kat on a walk," Don grinned.

Kat and Krystal stared blankly as the two did this. Spencer and Ginger snickered.

The group split up, Don, Kat, and Ginger going in one direction, and Leo, Krystal, and Spencer going in another.

Krystal stopped when Leo ran off where oysters were found in abundance. She watched as he pulled out one, and pulled it open. She watched the smile that appeared on his face.

He walked over to her, his hand behind his back.

"Leo, what did you find?" she asked.

He held out his hand, and in that half of the oyster, there was a beautiful pearl.

"For you," he grinned.

"Oh, Leo," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

Spencer watched in boredom, _"Do they do anything else?"_

Kat giggled as Ginger ran ahead of them, she was hyper.

"_Come and get me you slow poke!"_ she taunted.

Kat blinked, her eyes full of confusion, and during that confusion, she wasn't watching where she was going, and she tripped over a rock.

The next thing she knew was in Donatello's arms, blushing.

"You should really watch where you're going," he said. Blushing, she tilted her head upwards, capturing him in a kiss.

They returned to the mounds an hour later.

"Hey," the girls smiled, "we miss you guys so much, but you wouldn't believe where we are now."

"Our dreams had come true," Krystal couldn't help but smile.

"We're not in, the real world any longer," Kat continued, "and we might never go back, but…"

"We're in a heaven of our own," tears started to run down the girls faces, "and even if we can't pray over your bodies any longer, Leo and Don have been a good help and made these mounds for you. We still can't believe that we met them in real life. We'll always come and visit you here, so we can talk to you."

"May we say a few words?" the two looked up at Leo and Don.

"Of course you can," Krystal smiled. The girls moved out of the way, for the boys to talk.

"We just want to thank you," the girls blinked, "they have good hearts, and we are lucky that we have gotten the chance to spend time with them…spending time with them."

The girls remained silent as the boys spoke to Kay and Val, telling them about how much they had enjoyed having them around. Krystal was nearly in tears, and Kat was in tears, they were so grateful.

-The real world-

The families were praying at the alter, praying for Kat and Krystal to be brought back to them.

"God is with them," the group was talking to the Priest, "He knows they're safe, he came to me in a dream last night, telling me that they were safe."

"But will they come back to us?" Krystal's mother asked.

"No," he turned away, "but I do know they are safe, and are being good, and are being by people he trusts."

After the group left the church, Sarah groaned, "THAT'S WHAT THAT STUPID BOOK TOLD US!"

-Back in the Turtles universe-

Kat and Krystal hugged Don and Leo, and they headed back to April's apartment.

-In Heaven-

"Bored, bored, bored, I'm sooo bored," Kay looked like she did when she was a teenager.

"Kay, calm down…and calm down now," Val groaned, "at least they talked to us finally."

"Yeah, and Leo and Don too!" Kay got a little over exited, "I WANNA BE THERE!"

"Kay, we're dead," Val stated flatly.

"But I wanna be there!" Kay cried. In a matter of seconds, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused the group to turn to see An, Lain, Liang, and Dashi floating there.

"We have some news for you," Dashi smiled.

"And that would be?" Val asked.

"You will be going back to earth soon," An finished for him.

"What?" the two asked.

"Prepare to be with them soon," Lain and Liang smiled.

-To when Kay, Val, and those other people are brought back to life inside April's apartment-

"We heard your prayers," Kay smiled.

"Really?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, we even heard Leo and Don's words to us," Val nodded, grinning.

"Wow," Kat grinned.

"It was really sweet of them to do that for us," Val said, "I just wish we could repay them somehow."

"YEAH!" Kay laughed.

"You have to ask them that," Kat and Krystal grinned.

"And they would have to go through us to go out with you two," Val couldn't help but laugh at the two's expressions.

A sudden knock on the window got their attention, and Val and Kay made the sign that it was opened.

Soon, Leo and Don were standing in the room.

"Did you hear what I said?" Val asked.

"May I have the honor on escorting Miss Krystal to a…"

"NOT THAT FORMAL, IT MAKES MY BRAIN HURT!" Kay shouted.

"Okay, can I date Krystal," Leo asked.

"And I would wish to date Kat," Don asked.

The two watched in deafening silence as the two women thought.

"Yes," was their answer ten minutes later.

Kat and Krystal squealed with joy and jumped the other two in the rooms, causing Val and Kay to try to free themselves from their grips.

'WE GET THE POINT!"

When the two girls were freed, Kat and Krystal lunged at Leo and Don hugging them, but they didn't seem to mind.


	5. White Roses and Yellow Tulips

_Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own the OCs_

_---_

_Dairy,_

_OMG! I'm starting to get annoyed, James won't stop hanging around me…and then he came up to me, and said he loved me…HE SAID HE LOVED ME! That is just sick and wrong…it's like Jack Spicer and Katnappe getting together! Sick and wrong; but anyways, he asked me to the next dance, and I turned him down…so now he's annoying the heck out of me and Krystal a long with Anthony…ANTHONY! He's been checking Krystal out since we were kids. Oh well, might as well face the fact…my dream of marrying Donatello might never come true…but they sure help me out of the nightmare of having James ask me out._

_Hugs,_

_Kat_

Mikey bit back a laugh as he read this, and he turned to Krystal's dairy.

_To my Dairy,_

_Okay…Anthony asked me out…again. I just don't get him, I turn him down, but he keeps on coming back. I might as well call myself the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, because I'm so going to be toasting his butt next time he asks me. Oh, who am I kidding, my mom is trying to hook me up with him…it's annoying…Kat's dad is the doing the same with her and James. I find that wrong…we don't love them, and we might get separated by this. And having Austin and Cody breathing down Kat's neck and calling her the Queen of the Universe isn't helping either…she finds it funny, and she knows they are making fun of her…why does she laugh? Sometimes I don't get my best friend, but there are times that she doesn't get me…_

_Krystal_

"Dang, Kat's clueless," Mikey grinned.

"MICHELANGELO!"

"Uh-oh," Mikey stood up, turning to see a very peeved Kat and Krystal; he began to run as they began to chase after him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Krystal shouted.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Mikey cried.

"Oh, you will die!" Kat cried; she let out squeal as she felt someone grab from behind.

"Mikey…what did you do!?" Leo demanded, grabbing Krystal.

"HE READ OUR DAIRIES, AGAIN!" Kat yelled.

Suddenly Krystal's cell rang, and she answered.

"Hello?" she blinked.

"_Krystal, we are going to the Scene again, remember?"_ Val's voice said.

"Oh yeah, we'll be there in a micro second," Krystal grinned forgetting about Mikey, "Kat, we got to go meet Val and Kay."

"Oh, I forgot," Kat giggled, suddenly forgetting, "we'll see you guys later." The two broke form Leo and Don's grips and exited the Lair.

"Okay…what did you do?" Don glared. Mikey stammered a bit, trying to think of a way to save himself.

"Well…uh…what about…Anthony and James?" Mikey sweat dropped.

"Who?" Leo glowered.

"These to guys from Kat and Krystal's past that asked them out," Mikey squeaked.

"WHAT!?" Leo and Don cried. Mikey inwardly did a victory dance, he snapped out of it when Leo and Don sprinted out of the room.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Mikey yelled following them. Raph blinked as his three brothers past, and he stopped Mikey…giving him a questioning look.

"We're going in the past, so Leo and Don can kick these two guys butts for asking Krystal and Kat out," Mikey grinned.

"I don't want to miss this," Raph grinned seeing Leo and Don grab the orb.

"Okay…TAKE US TO KAT AND KRYSTAL'S PAST…and show us James and Anthony," Leo hurriedly said.

They appeared in front of Kat's house, she was only five, and a three year old was playing with chalk on the side walk.

"_Where's Krystal?"_ Leo panicked.

"_Leo…we're in Kat's past…they haven't met yet,"_ Don said.

"Katty!" the little girl cried, "Tell Mommy I'm going next dowh!"

"Sarah…I don't think you can," Kat began.

"_Sarah?"_ Mikey blinked.

"But Katty, I wanna go!" Sarah whined.

"But, Mommy and Daddy say…" Kat began.

"I'M GONNA GO NEXT DOWH!" Sarah stormed off to the neighbors. Kat stood outside, her arms crossed and frowning. A little boy from across the street looked at her, and waved.

Don became very jealous at that.

"HI!" he shouted.

"HI!" she cried back. The little boy looked both ways, and crossed the street, his blonde hair shining in the sunlight, and he stopped in front of her.

"I'm James," he smiled.

"I'm Kat," she giggled, looking at her bare feet shyly. Time fast forward and Krystal suddenly appeared. It was five years later.

She was fighting some bullies, while Kat tried her best to help, but failed.

"Dang, back in the day Krystal was a little fire ball," Raph whistled, making Leo glare at him. At that moment Krystal charged the guy, she started beating him up, but the other bully decided to take that moment to pull her hair, and take his pocket knife and cut tried to slice her throat.

Leo looked over to see a boy, about ten, and he was watching in fear, so he ran and pushed the guy, her hair was cut to go above her shoulders. That's when our green heroes started to help. Krystal hardly noticed her hair, but she did notice Leo pulling that guy away from her. Kat was too busy trying to get the guy that was being beaten up by Krystal to let go of her, but he pushed her back causing her to fall on her butt, making her glare at him. Donatello took action, without realizing she could see him.

Kat and Krystal ran off, and the boy found last of Krystal's hair, a blue ribbon tied on the end.

"_Hey, Leo check it out,"_ Mikey grinned. Time skipped a shorter distance, and Krystal was walking Kat home, the boy sat on his porch next door to Kat. He perked up seeing Kat and Krystal.

"KAT!" he waved. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Hey Anthony," she said. Leo then noticed Krystal's hair, brown with blonde highlights.

"I found this," Anthony held out the blue ribbon to Krystal, "I thought you might want it back."

"_Leo…remember when you picked up little Krystal…and you two exchanged kisses?"_ Mikey smirked, when Leo blushed.

Anthony walked back inside.

"Thanks again for saving me and my sister the other day," Kat said, "I mean…if it wasn't for you I would be black and blue right now."

"Look those creeps were just bullies, they don't have any respect," Krystal frowned, "I'm just glad we're best friends." Kat smiled, as the two hugged.

"KATHY, DADDY SAYS…who's she?" Sarah blinked.

"This is Krystal, my best friend," Kat said.

"Oh, hi," Sarah smiled.

A few days later Anthony walked down the path, a frown on his face, "WHY didn't I ask for her NAME?" He stopped and turned seeing Krystal going at great speeds on the bike path with her roller blades on, and did a graceful twirl to avoid him. Leo couldn't get his eyes off her because of her graceful movement.

"I'm sorry, I'M IN A HURRY!" she called over her shoulder, he stopped in his tracks seeing Kat roller blading after her; he grabbed her arm and stopped her. Don frowned.

"Kat…who's your friend?" Anthony asked.

"Oh…Krystal," Kat blinked, "why would you want to know?"

"Because," he smiled.

"Okay…I'm going to be late," Kat broke from his grasp and followed Krystal.

"Krystal," Anthony smiled dreamily.

Leo wanted to strangle Anthony for that.

James was walking down the street, looking for Kat.

"Kat…where are you?" he whispered. He yelped when Anthony took a hold of his shoulders.

"TELL ME ALL THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT KRYSTAL!" Anthony shook James.

"Oh, that she has a record," James grinned, "she beats up bullies."

"I know that…I'm talking about…personal stuff," Anthony muttered.

"Oh…like what kind of stuff?" James asked.

"What kind of flowers she likes," Anthony stated.

"White roses," James stated, "I used my spy technology to spy on Kat's phone conversations…she loves white roses."

"_White roses, I got to remember that,"_ Leo thought.

"Okay…where can I get some?" he asked.

"I bet Kat's mom would let you pick some from their front yard," James said, "I mean, she lets Krystal do it all the time."

"Oh…okay," Anthony nodded.

-Two Hours later-

"Hmm..." Krystal bit her lip while Kat sipped her smoothie.

"What?" Kat asked.

"I can't think," Krystal frowned.

"Krystal," she turned to see Anthony standing there behind her, hiding something behind his back.

"Hi, Anthony," she said, biting her lip. He brought out a bouquet of white roses.

"For you," he blushed.

Leo glared at Anthony, and cracked his knuckles. When Kat and Krystal finally made it to Krystal's, her mom stood there.

"So…who's the lucky guy?" she asked, "I bet it's that Anthony guy."

"MOM, HE'S JUST A FRIEND…he was just being nice," Krystal said.

Time passed, and the group was in Central Park, they all looked twelve. Krystal looked as sick as a dog, she was pale and trembling.

"Krystal…why did you come out here when you feel this bad," Kat shook her head, touching her friend's forehead, "You're running a fever."

"Hey, it beats having Bradley as an ex," Krystal sniffed smirking. Don froze at that, looking at Kat in shock.

"Yeah, that is true," Anthony laughed at Kat.

"Hey…what about John?" James smirked, "Krystal's ex."

"Shut up," Krystal sniffed. Leo frowned crossing his arms.

"Krystal, maybe you should go home," James said.

"Okay," Krystal coughed, "I'll see you guys later, okay?" She turned and began to walk off, but Kat ran after her.

"Krystal you are not going home alone being as sick as you are," Kat shook her head, "I'll walk you home."

"Kat, I'll be okay," Krystal smiled. Kat looked at her with a skeptic look, but nodded slowly.

She secretly followed.

"_She shouldn't be moving period,"_ Don said, _"she's too sick to be walking around."_

Leo tensed, looking at Krystal, _"What do you mean?"_

Krystal made it to the intersection, just as the light turned red; she was in the middle of a path, where cars would be moving. Krystal was so weak, that she collapsed. Kat panicked running out there to her side, trying to help Krystal up, who was panting heavily, cell phone in hand, calling her mom, she said something that the guys couldn't understand, but the light suddenly turned green.

A truck honked as it drove its way down the road, Kat and Krystal in its path. Kat let out a scream, Krystal was too weak to.

"_Shoot!"_ Raph cried as Leo and Don tried to get to Krystal and Kat. Two boys, both the same age as Kat and Krystal, and they both sprinted out grabbing the two girls in the nick of time.

"_WHO ARE THEY!?" _Leo cried.

"Bradley?" Kat asked as he smiled down at her as he carried her off the road.

"Hey Kathy," he grinned.

"Don't call me that," she pouted, Krystal did her best to let out a laugh, but the boy that had her in his arms set her on the ground.

"Krystal are you okay?" Kat panicked.

"I'm fine," she sniffed, "I'm just dizzy."

"Well that's what you get for dancing in the rain with your uncle," the boy that was holding her said.

"_That guy…is so…going to get it,"_ Leo glared daggers at the guy.

"_You mean both of them,"_ Don corrected.

A car horn honked, and the group looked at the Explorer, and the window rolled down.

"Are you girls okay?" Kat's mom frowned, "and John, it's nice to see you again, same with you Bradley. We'll talk later; I need to get Krystal home right now."

The two boys nodded, as Kat helped Krystal into the car and buckled in, and slammed the door shut.

Hours later, Krystal awoken in Kat's room, Kat leaning on the bed, while a the Ginger and the puppy she is chased her tail.

"Kat…why am I in your room?" Krystal asked.

"Your mom had a dinner meeting," Kat yawned, "and your sister is at a friends house."

"You know what, this is the first time I'm glad that John was there," Krystal said, "I mean I remember the first time I met him."

"Ooo, story time," Kat giggled.

"_This I got to hear,"_ Leo said.

"Okay…before my Aunt and Uncle, and John moved here," Krystal paused, "he lived in my hometown…Uncle Keith was teaching me how to dance, and I was only two, and I kinda…bumped into him, and we kinda brushed lips." Leo's eyes narrowed, his hands clenched, and he wanted to kill John.

"How Bradley and I met," Kat tapped her chin, "Okay…he and I met in the second grade, and I was playing tag with these group of kids…one of them punched people. Well, when the guy punched me, Bradley shows up and starts yelling at him that hitting a girl is wrong."

"_WTF?"_ Don cried.

"Heh, I always thought you guys were introduced to each other by James," Krystal grinned.

"You know it kinda stinks, we barely even know Spanish," Kat frowned.

"Yeah, oh well," Krystal sighed.

"Yeah…in High School, my parents are going to force me to take Spanish, and I want to take Latin," Kat cried, "I want to learn Latin."

"Hmm…I want to learn French, Japanese…any language I can," Krystal said.

"Krystal you have a visitor," Sarah said, being followed by John, who was holding a bouquet of white roses.

Leo went nuts, trying to go for the poor kid's neck, only to be held back by Don and Raph.

Krystal saw him, and her eyes widened. She had a full blown WTF look on her face.

"Get well soon Krystal," John smiled handing her the flowers, while she stared at Leo. Without thinking, John kissed Krystal on the cheek before leaving. Leo nearly broke from his brothers' grips wanting to strangle the boy so badly, but only got a hit from Raph, before calming down.

"_Okay, we've seen enough,"_ Mikey squeaked.

They all appeared back in the lair, just to find out they've been gone for an hour and thirty minutes.

Leo ran and slipped on his disguise.

"Leo where are you going?" Mikey asked as Leo pulled a couple of twenties from his pocket.

"You'll find out soon," Leo grinned.

"I know what he's getting!" Mikey grinned.

"And dat would be?" Raph glared.

"WHITE ROSES!"

"White roses…" Raph said.

"Yeah…Krystal's favorite flower," Mikey grinned, "I read in Kat's dairy that her favorite flowers are yellow tulips."

"Yellow tulips," Raph nodded, "those are just as pretty as…Don where are you going?"

"Tell Mikey that I'm killing him later," Don called over his shoulder.

-Twenty Minutes later at the Scene-

"I'M GOING TO DANCE TILL I DROP!" Krystal cried.

"I'm going to be sore for weeks," Kat groaned.

"Come on Kat, get your head in the game," Kay laughed.

"Yeah…get a life," Val said. Kat pouted, but she turned seeing Leo in his disguise walking towards Krystal. She grinned.

Krystal was too busy moving to the beat, that she jumped when Leo touched her on the shoulder.

"Leo you scared me," she placed a hand over her beating heart. He grinned, and held a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

"Leo…are these for me?" Krystal asked her eyes wide, a big smile on her lips.

"Who else would they be for?" he asked as she took them.

"Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek.

Kat was standing there, and 'aww that's so sweet' expression on her face. She tensed feeling herself being turned to face someone, there stood Don, grinning and holding out a bouquet of yellow tulips.

Kat squealed and hugged him.


	6. Fathers Day

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own our OCs

----

"Guess what day it is!" Mikey grinned.

"Mike, we know what day it is!" Krystal growled.

"What day is it?" Mikey grinned.

"Fathers Day," Val stated flatly.

"Yup, and we need to make Master Splinter happy," he chirped.

"I miss my daddy," Kat whimpered. Mikey just stared at her, with an eye ridge raised.

"What about that boat you send your dad, Val, Krystal?" Mikey turned to the two sisters only to earn a death glare.

"He has done something that is unforgivable," Krystal glared, before standing up and storming out, Val following suit. Kat stood up and ran after them, and Kay stood there with a sad face.

Leo exited the dojo and glanced around, seeing that Krystal wasn't there.

"So did they go to the Scene again?" he asked.

"Um…no," Mikey gulped, "I pushed Krystal's buttons…"

"I'll say," Kay frowned.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know she didn't like Fathers Day?" Mikey cried.

"She hasn't liked Fathers Day for a while now," Kay shook her head.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Ooo, can we use the magic orb?" Mikey asked.

"Okay…" Leo said.

"Can I come this time?" Kay asked.

"Well…okay?" Leo said skeptically.

Minutes later, Mikey, Leo, Don, Raph, and Kay huddled around the orb, and were going to Kat and Krystal's past…yet again.

Leo paled seeing Krystal as sick as a dog sipping juice, next to her set an equally as sick Val.

The scenes suddenly changed to where two men were working.

"So, how are your daughters Krystal and Val?" one asked.

"They're sick with bronchitis," Krystal's dad answered.

"You know you could go out and make them worse," the other guy smirked, "then they'll die and you could get sons."

Krystal's dad thought for a few seconds, and then a sick smirk formed on his face.

"_The creep!"_ Leo narrowed his eyes.

"_So this is how it feels,"_ Raph growled.

"I can't wait to get sons," Krystal's dad smirked.

Just as Leo and Raph crouched to lunge at his throat, they reappeared to see Krystal and Val looking worse, and laying with a dog on the floor.

They narrowed their eyes seeing their father enter the room, acting nice. Krystal's dad leaned over and touched their foreheads, feeling their temperatures had gotten worse he smiled.

"You're fevers are gone, why not we go to the park to celebrate?" he asked, looking at the two.

"But Daddy, I still don't feel good," Krystal whined. His smile grew faker, as he told them to get dressed so he could take them to the park.

"_The jerk!"_ Raph snarled. Leo nodded in agreement as the scene changed to the park.

"Krystal…I think you're old enough to walk Max," Krystal's dad faked a smile, and handed her the leash. Krystal nodded faintly before turning and walking off, before hearing.

"Val, you ready to learn how to play basket ball?"

"_Krystal…"_ Leo wanted to reach out to her, seeing her only getting weaker and weaker as she walked.

Krystal was become even paler, and she stopped to take deep breathes.

"KRYSTAL!" John called her name, causing her to look in his direction, to see him with his family. She collapsed and he caught her.

She was out cold; John's mom felt her forehead, and pulled it back quickly.

"She's running a fever, John you stay with her while your father and I go look for her dad," his mother said, "and call an ambulance."

"Okay," John took his dad's cell, and watched as they ran off the basket ball courts.

"_KRYSTAL!"_ Leo cried, seeing her so weak.

Raph had only followed John's parents, only to find Val in the same condition as Krystal…and her father not doing anything about it.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Krystal's father looked up, to meet the look of John's father.

If looks could kill, Krystal and Val's dad would be six feet under.

"How could I what?" Krystal's father said non-chantilly. John's dad walked to Val, picking her up bridal style.

"You are so going to get it from their mother," John's mom glared.

John's father sprinted to where Krystal and John were, only to see that the ambulance arrived.

"_He is so going to pay,"_ Raph glared. Almost twenty minutes later they were in a hospital, and Krystal and Val's mom bursted into the room, glaring at their father who was sitting on the opposite side of the room looking away with an angry face. John sat with his parents, who had the same expression.

"How dare you," she glared.

"How dare I what?" he asked.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL THEM, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNEW THAT THEY WERE ILL!" she yelled.

"Excuse me," she turned to see the doctor, "I'm afraid that your daughters' bronchitis have devolved into dementia, and I'm afraid they won't survive." Leo and Raph's eyes were the size of dinner plates, while Kay stood there, shaking her head.

The scene changed when Krystal's heart monitor was blaring because her heart had stopped.

"Okay," a nurse said, "CLEAR!"

"_KRYSTAL!" _Leo shouted as her small fragile body jerked up, and her heart monitor started, only to have Val's do the same.

The nurse on the other side of the room repeated the same thing, and it took them two goes to get her heart beating again.

"I doubt they'll make it," one of the nurses whispered.

"_Dang…this is breaking my heart,"_ Kay sniffed, latching onto Mikey.

They appeared on the roof of the hospital, where Krystal and Val's mother was standing with John's father, on the opposite side of the roof stood Krystal and Val's dad.

"Why'd you do it?" she whispered.

"You wanna know why," he glared at her, "All I ever wanted were sons…SONS! Yet you couldn't conceive them…YOU HAD TO GIVE ME DAUGHTERS!"

"Two very sick daughters," John's father glared. Krystal and Val's mom lunged for their father's throat and was about to strangle him when.

"MRS. BARNES! Krystal and Val…don't have much time," the nurse's eyes widened seeing the look of victory from Krystal and Val's father, "they are most likely going to die before nightfall."

Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and Kay wore WTF faces as they followed the group into Krystal and Val's hospital room…only to see Dashi floating over them chanting something quietly.

"Wait a second…their temperatures are dropping drastically," the nurse said in astonishment, "what's going on?"

Krystal and Val's mother's eyes were filled with hope along with John's parents; their father wasn't pleased at all…he was fuming mad.

"_Thanks Dashi…he doesn't seem like a bad guy,"_ Don smiled a bit.

One week later, Keith and Krystal and Val's mom carried the two girls inside. She glared at their father as he sat there watching TV.

"Keith, take them to see the Red Shoes, I would like a talk with my husband," she narrowed her eyes drastically.

The two girls went with Keith and saw the play, and bumped into John.

"I'm glad you two are okay," John grinned.

"We are too," Krystal grinned.

"I was going to give this to you earlier," he held out the blue ribbon, "but here." Krystal hugged John.

Leo narrowed his eyes.

As soon as the scene started, it ended. The girls were home, and their parents were fighting.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Leo knew it was time to intervene, just as a vase was being thrown by Krystal and Val's father, he and Raph found a way to pull the two girls outside.

"I'M TAKING THE GIRLS AND LEAVING THE STATE!" their mother shouted, making Kay literally jump into Mikey's arms, making him grin.

"THAT'S FINE! I CAN'T STAND ANY OF YOU, AND I HATE THOSE LITTLE WRENCHES!" their father shouted.

"_That was harsh,"_ Mikey whispered, he glanced to see Leo and Raph, they seemed so hurt.

The sound of Max whimpering caused the two feuding parents to turn, only to see the two girls standing there with shock faces. They knew they father meant those hurtful words.

"Girls…"

Krystal let out a sob, and turned on her heal and ran upstairs. Val followed her.

Raph and Leo became concerned, and followed them. Krystal was crying into her hands, and Val was staring at the wall blankly; Krystal looked up and saw Leo.

"HI CUTE TURTLE!" she cried. Leo smiled as she reached up to him, and he picked her up, she snuggled into him. Val's blank stare changed as Raph pulled her into a hug.

No other words were spoken.

Time passed, and Krystal and John were standing behind a moving truck.

"I'm going to miss you," she sniffed, hugging him.

"I'll miss you too," John replied. Leo's jaw clenched out of jealousy.

"Promise to write?" she asked.

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Krystal…mom said it's time to get in the truck," Val said, taking her hand.

"Bye John, I'll miss you," and she disappeared into the truck. When the truck started its way down the road, John couldn't help but chase after it…making Leo even more jealous.

"Maybe we should follow them," Keith whispered.

"For John?" John's mom asked.

"Yeah…for John," John's dad smiled, "and the girls."

They suddenly appeared in a small apartment in Mexico.

"_I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO MEXICO!"_ Mikey shouted, glancing over to Kay, seeing her smile.

Leo noticed Krystal sitting on a bed in a nice apartment with a sad expression on her face; Val had a very bored expression. A sudden knock on the door made their mother exit her little room and answer the door.

There stood Keith, John, John's parents, and a guy.

"Steve?" Val panicked.

"Hey Val…look I'm sorry," the guy smiled.

Raph narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at the guy, thinking of a million and one ways to torture him.

"JOHN!" Krystal hugged her friend, and Leo frowned.

"_Guys you better keep an eye on your girls,"_ Mikey snickered, making Kay giggle a bit, and Don shook his head.

A few years later, Krystal was nine, and was rollerblading with Val, John, Keith, and Steve.

¡"Venido en individuos¡Continúe!" _"**Come on guys! Keep up!"**_ Krystal turned around, grinning.

"_What did she just say?"_ Mikey asked.

¡"Vamos tan rápidamente como podemos!" **_"We're going as fast as we can!"_** Val called.

Keith stopped for a second, staring at a young woman sitting in a café.

"Keith¿por qué usted paró?" **_"Keith, why did you stop?"_** John asked.

Krystal grinned, elbowing him and pointing at the woman drinking coffee.

"Usted desea ir opinión hola a ella¿Tío Keith?" **_"Do you want to go say hi to her, Uncle Keith?"_ **Val asked.

"Ningún… ella no tendrá gusto probablemente de mí," **_"No…she probably won't like me,"_** Keith replied.

"_I need subtitles,"_ Raph groaned.

"_I'm guessing that girl over there is Shannon,"_ Don grinned, pointing at the woman in the café.

"_How?"_ Kay asked.

"_Because I know Spanish,"_ Don rolled his eyes.

"Ella nunca tendrá gusto de mí… que soy demasiado extraño… yo estoy loco… ella nunca tendré gusto de mí…" _**"She'll never like me…I'm too weird…I'm crazy…she'll never like me…"** _as Keith panicked, Steve formed a plan.

"Hey… Krystal, Juan… va allá y dice hola a ella, y entonces consígala hablar con Keith," **_"Hey…Krystal, John…go over there and say hi to her, and then get her to talk to Keith,"_** Steve whispered to them.

The two nodded and as Keith rambled on and on about how could someone like her would like a guy like him in Spanish, they walked up to her.

She wasn't paying attention to anything around her, she was staring blankly ahead, sipping her drink.

"Hola!" **_"Hi!"_** Krystal and Keith said simultaneously, making the woman jump.

"No haga eso. ¿Usted dos sabe hablar inglés?" **_"Don't do that. Do you two know how to speak English?"_** the woman asked.

"Yes…fluently," Krystal grinned.

"Thank goodness," the woman sighed, "I need to talk to someone who can speak English."

"Oh, you could always talk to that guy over there," John grinned, pointing at Keith.

"_NOW THEY'RE SPEAKING IN ENGLISH!"_ Raph shouted.

"_Because that lady asked them if they could,"_ Don stated.

"Well…alright," she stood up and walked over to Keith.

He was still rambling on in Spanish on how she wouldn't like him.

"Hello?" she said, making him jump one foot into the air.

"Umm…hi," he said, turning to her.

"Hi, I'm Shannon, I'm kinda on vacation," she smiled.

"Keith," he grinned. They soon started talking, and the kids tip toed off.

The scene changed to where Keith and Shannon were cutting their wedding cake.

"_NOW I WANT CAKE!"_ Mikey cried.

"_I'll bake you one when we get back, okay?"_ Kay smiled. Mikey nodded grinning.

Leo noticed Steve getting a plotting grin on his face as he got his slice of cake.

That worried him. Ten minutes passed, and nothing happened, and that was when Steve came up with Krystal…they were getting their second slice.

Steve took a piece of cake, and stuffed it in Krystal's face.

"STEVE!" she took the huge clump, some stayed behind…but she tried to throw it at him…only to hit the back of Keith's head.

Keith wiped it off the back of his head, and held it in his head…he smirked.

"FOOD FIGHT!" and he shoved the piece of cake in Shannon's face. She let out a surprised squeak.

Cake was flying everywhere, Krystal was throwing it mostly and Val, Steve and John, and they were doing the same, except trying to protect themselves for the projectiles. Shannon, Krystal and Val's mom, and John's mom surrounded Keith and John's dad and began to pelt them with cake.

"_OH MAN! I want some of the action,"_ Raph growled.

"_Hey, why CAN'T we?"_ Mikey grinned taking a handful of cake, and flinging it at Steve.

Raph just grinned grabbing another handful and started bombarding Steve. Kay and Mikey started hitting John with all they got, and Leo blocked anything that came in Krystal's direction…Don kept on dodging cake, trying not to get hit himself.

The scenery changed to sunny Hawaii.

"Thanks for letting us come with you on your honey moon Aunt Shannon," Krystal smiled.

"Your welcome," Shannon smiled.

"_Man…I wish we could surf,"_ Mikey groaned.

"Right now we're talking about moving," Keith said.

"But we're happy in Mexico," Krystal said.

"Well…you're mother wanted to move to Georgia," Keith began.

"Georgia?" she blinked, "But…"

"Yeah…John's family, your uncle and I are moving there too," Shannon smiled, "it gives you more education opportunities, plus I live there."

"What? We were so happy in Mexico," Val said, "Why move there?"

Time skipped to the day that gave Leo and Don goose bumps, Mikey shielded Kay's eyes.

Kat and Krystal were running, their legs pumping, and Krystal glancing over her shoulder to see the mysterious murderer following them.

"Kat...you go get the security guard, I'll distract him," Krystal frowned.

"Why?" Kat panicked.

"Because for some odd reason he's after me more than he's after you, so go," she growled. Kat nodded and sprinted ahead. Krystal tripped, and she flipped herself over.

"Finally…I can finish what I stated," the figure growled, "Krystal…it's time for you to die."

"W-wh-who are you, how do you know my name?" Krystal stammered.

"GRRRRRRR! You are as dumb as you look," the figure growled, taking off his mask, "It's me…your father." Krystal let out a shriek seeing her father standing there. She tried to stand up, but she tripped, falling on her ankle wrong, twisting it.

Unfortunatly, her father grabbed a pipe and held it over his head…Leo couldn't take it.

He took action.

"What the…" her father fell on the ground, the pipe rolling away…he was out cold. Leo glared at the man, and then looked at Krystal…he could see her eyes were wide, but she reached out to him.

"Thank you," she sobbed. Leo bent down, and pulled her into a hug, and she cried.

Two weeks after Kat's mom was pronounced dead, the two girls stood infront of Krystal's father's cell.

"You little bitch," he glared at Krystal, "you should have never been born…I should have had sons…you hear me SONS!"

Kat's eyes widened at those hurtful words, but stayed quiet.

"It's time for your execution, Mr. Barnes," Officer Snowburger announced.

"Just let me tell my daughter a few more things before I go," her father faked a sincere face.

"Okay…but only two," Officer Snowburger turned and exited.

"Please…Krystal you are the only one who can get me out of this," her father pleaded, "I'm not ready to die. I'm your father."

"I'm sorry…but I have no father," with that she grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her outside.

"_That was harsh,"_ Mikey whispered.

"_But he killed me,"_ Kay whimpered. The sound of the electric chair going off, and the sound of pained screaming reached their ears after Krystal's father was brought into a room.

"_Guys, I've seen enough,"_ Leo whispered, watching tears flow down Krystal's face as she left.

They all appeared back in the lair just as Val, Krystal, and Kat returned…Kat looked like she had been crying her face off, and Krystal and Val still had those cold faces like before.

"Krystal," Leo pulled her into a hug, making her face soften a bit, and she let out a dry sob.

"Mike, I'll go make you that cake," Kay walking to the kitchen.

"I'll go with you," Mikey followed.

Raph pulled Val into a hug, and she finally let it all out, she began to sob hysterically, and he stroked her hair.

Don pulled Kat into a hug, kissing her temple, "I know you miss your dad." Kat sniffed, hugging him back.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Even though your fa…" Leo began.

"He's not our father," Krystal looked up and glared.

"Okay…even though that MAN did those things to you, it shouldn't bring you down," Leo kissed Krystal's temple, making her blush.

"Yeah…besides, you can always celebrate it with us for Master Splinter, because since you've been here he has been a father figure," Raph grinned down at a sniffing Val, "he says he's happy to have more daughters."

"Thanks," she whispered.

-Two Hours later-

Micco and Master Splinter entered the lair, surprised seeing that it was decorated.

"Happy Fathers Day," Krystal smiled, her mood lightened a bit. Kat stood next to Krystal, holding out…Mikey's cake, which Leo was holding him back because he was trying to get to the cake.

"I WANT MY CAKE!" Mikey cried.

Val elbowed him, making him yelp.

"Don will ya hold this?" Kat asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. Kat, Krystal, Kay, and Val went up to Splinter, each giving him a kiss on the cheek.

All four of the turtles' jaws dropped.


End file.
